


Sleepy Loving

by Blue_Eyed_Demon



Series: To prompt or not to prompt [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smutty, Sucky tagging, cutsy stuff, fluffly, lots of gay, me being romantic, steamy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Demon/pseuds/Blue_Eyed_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean admits something to Castiel as he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Im a die hard Supernatural fan and Destiel fan, this is my first fanfiction for Destiel so sorry if its OOC. 
> 
> Prompt: Imagine person A lightly tracing ‘I love you’ over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, ‘I love you, too.’ Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.”
> 
> Couple: Dean/Castiel
> 
> Comments are my drugh XD

Dean watched the slow rise and fall of Castiels chest as the dark haired man slept. The angel was sleeping peacfully on the hotel bed, his back towards his lover. The light hit him perfectly. Making him practically glow. 

Dean watched as he shifted slightly before sighing, a smile on his face. He couldn't help it, he placed his hand on Cas' bare back slowly rubbing. Castiel sighed in contentment at the calloused skin connecting with the smoot skin on his back, before starting to softly snore again.

He dragged a finger across Cas' shoulders, down his spin and on his sides. He loved his Angel. He truly did though he hadn't told Cas that yet. Sure, Castiel had told him before. But Dean would just smile and kiss his lips. Not one for, as he called them, "chick flick" moments. 

But as the couple layed there together, in comfortable quiet, Dean began to trace words lightly on Cas' skin. 'I love you.' he wrote over and over again on Castiels back. 

He kissed his lovers shoulder before getting up to get food for the team. Unbeknownst to him that Castiel was awake too, smiling slightly from ear to ear. 

~Time skip~

Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel all walked to their hotel rooms, exhausted. They had been hunting a wendingo, and it had been particularly nasty case. They almost burned down half of the goddamn forest before the damned thing died.

Dean quickly stripped out of his jeans, flannel, and jacket once inside his and Castiels room. Flopping onto the bed on his stomach. 

"I want pie," he said suddenly. Castiel laughed. 

"I think it is wise thay we rest for now Dean," Dean pouted a little, Castiel took off his trench coat, tie, shirt, and pants before climbing into bed next to Dean. 

"Then pie?" 

"Yes Dean then pie," he smiled at his love, Dean closed his eyes while sighing. 

"G'night Cas," He mumbled tiredly. 

"Good night Dean," Castiel replied as he placed an arm over Deans waist, Cuddling into his side. "Oh and Dean?"

"Yea Cas?" Castiel leaned closed to Dean. Dean looked at him confusion in his green eyes. Castiels own blue ones held amusement.

"I love you too," Cas whispered softly, kissing Deans lips before falling asleep. Dean just stared in shock, a blush settled on his cheeks.


End file.
